The confessions of Ava Harland
by bunnyboop
Summary: Ava Harland just moved to England to the school Hogwarts with her brother and their friends to get away from her Evil uncle who wants to kill her for her money.Ava soon has to worry that the dark wizard Voldemort is intrested in her


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me neither does Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape ( Sob) They all belong to the wonderful author J.k Rowling. All I own is the plot, the story, Ava and anyone else you don't recognize

Ava Harland boarded the Hogwarts express dragging her huge trunk behind her. Ava sighed, _Well here goes nothing. Ava_ thought. This year is going to be Ava's first year here. Ava sighed again and walked through the train for an empty compartment. Soon she found one with 6 people in it. 4 red headed students with freckles, a bushy haired _brunette, and a boy with messy pitch black hair and a lightning bolt scar. Ava walked in and asked, " um excuse me do you mind, every where else is full?"_

"_Not at all," answered one of the red heads. _

" _Thanks," Ava_ _said as she sat down next to a girl with red hair. The girl with the brown bushy hair looked like she was thinking, "I've never seen you before, are you a first year?" She asked."Well you wouldn't, I'm a transfer student, just came here from Canada." Ava_ _answered, "and no I'm not a first year, I'm 14 so I'm in the 4th year."_

" _Oh ya, I'm Ava by the way, Ava Harland," Ava said. " Hi, I'm Ginny I'm in the 4th year too, this is Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Harry." The girl who's name was Ginny answered. Fred and George were clearly twins since they looked so alike. "But surely you heard of Harry Potter," Ron said. Lily looked at Ron with confusion, " No I haven't!" Ava replied bluntly. There were a lot of gasps. " What nothing?" asked Fred. " What about you know who?" George asked. " Who," Ava exclaimed confused. " you know he who must not be named?" Ron asked as if she should know. " No I don't," Ava said. " Voldemort, He's a powerful dark evil wizard who keeps trying to kill me, muggles, and muggle borns." Harry answered. "Oh" Ava said. " So why are you going to Hogwarts now?" Ginny asked. " Oh, um, because Dezdemerez is growing too strong and powerful and he's trying to kill me, So my head master decided it was best to come here." Ava answered. " Who's Dezdemerez?" George asked. " Oh, he's a dark wizard like Voldemort." Ava answered and immediately noticed that everyone in the compartment besides Harry winced at the name. " Sorry, I didn't know you guys feared his name like people at Canada fear Dezdemerez's name." Ava apologizes. " but why does he want to kill you?" Fred asked. Lily looked down. " because h... he." Ava muttered. " He what?" Hermione asked sympathetically. Ava looked up again with tears in her eyes, " He's my uncle." Ava answered sadly. " What, Why does he want to kill you than?" Ginny asked. " oh its a long story, My grandparents were rich and famous, but they were dying. My father Artimus was their favourite and oldest. So when they died they gave all there money and prized possessions to him. Dezdemerez was jealous and grew to hate my father, soon my uncle got really powerful and he had a lot of influence or he threatened or bribed people to teach him the dark arts and help him to rule the whole of Canada, oh ya thats one thing he wanted besides having my parents money. Then one day when I was six my father went to work and the day after the minister of magic came and said that Dezdemerez had killed my father. They knew that Dezdemerez wanted power and he had killed or tortured a lot of people who refused to help him. Evan though Dezdemerez had done what he wanted, which was to killed my father and that was all he was planning to do. He thought he would get the money and prized possessions right after he killed my father but no he didn't get the money and prized possessions, the money and prized possessions went to my mother. So anyways that pissed him of . Then five years later when I was eleven and I went to school near October Dezdemerez murdered my mother, than he thought he was going to get all the money and prized possessions, but he forgot one little minor thing, me and my brother, since we're the last people from the family and we're the heirloom children of my parents. So all the money and prized possessions went to us, since We're the last of the Harland family there is besides my uncle but he got rid of that name when he was seventeen because he was jealous of my father and angry at his parents, There any questions." Ava asked. " Yes, are there any other witches and wizards here from Canada?" Hermione asked. " Oh ya, seven others besides me, my five friends Lani, Sean, Rosie, Isabel, and Max, and my older brother Sam and his friend Michael" Ava answered. "But where are they?" Ginny asked. Ava looked embarrassed at the question. "Um, well as we where getting to the train, I sorta got lost and they didn't notice, I have no sense of direction by the why." Ava answered._

After another 15 minutes, everyone changed into their robes. Ava hated uniforms, at her old magic school she didn't have to where any. She could deal with the top, robe, and she could definitely agree with the tie, but she didn't particularly like the skirt. Sure she loved skirts, she owned about six. But this skirt just bugged her. Anyways instead she put on a short denim jean skirt of her own, with the rest of her uniform, Then she met Ginny and Hermione and they helped her get back to the compartment. When she was back in the compartment and put her dreaded Hogwarts skirt in her trunk.

After the train stopped, everyone piled out. It was very crowded, and Ava kept getting pushed and shoved to the point where she almost fell. Somehow she managed to keep her balance and continued fighting the crowd.

I looked up at her new school Hogwarts and smiled. She had friends who went to the school. Soon Ava found Ginny and went into a threstal-pulled carriage where Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred and George sat. Stumbling up the steps and practically fell into her seat made everyone laugh at her. It wasn't something she was so proud of, being a klutz, but she got used to it. Five minutes had passed when they had arrived at Hogwarts. They all stepped (carefully for her own sake) out of the carriage, immediately Lily linked her arms with Ginny and Hermione and headed up toward the castle. Harry and Ron looked dumbfounded, but Fred nearly pushed them to start walking. As we approached the great hall and walked through the extremely huge doors, Ava immediately looked for her friends from Canada. She noticed Max with Isabel, Rosie, Michael, Lani and Sean near a group with a bunch of small first years waiting for the ceremony to start. Ava looked up and there eyes met. She gave her a warm and approving smile all at the same time that relieved her. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred and George said their goodbyes as they walked over to the Griffindor table, and Ava made her way to her friends to get ready to get sorted. As each first year went up and got sorted, everyone was cheering for their new member. Then finally as Clenchly, Zachery got sorted into Huffelpuff Dumbeldore stood up, " Before we start the feast I would like to welcome eight new students to our school, who came here all the way from Canada,"

"Anderson, Isabel," the teacher Proffesor McGanagol said.

Isabel went to the sorting hat and put it on, in 50 seconds the sorting hat yelled out, "Slytherin!"

Isabel went over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

Rosie Evans went into Slytherin as well as Max Guevara and Lani Smith

Ava's Brother Sam and his friend Michael and Ava's friend Sean Heron went into Griffindor.

It was finally Ava's turn to be sorted, she walked cautiously over to the sorting hat and put it on, after Ava heard a voice in her head that she assumed was the hats, "Well, well, well," The hat was talking to Ava in a very low voice, just she can here "Another Harland, and just like your brother, brave, too, interesting, a lot of spirit and courage but." The hat made a pause and Ava said " Just place me in a house in which I can have real friends, people like me that likes almost the same, people I can talk to and .. Just friends. in the house where I can enjoy life and be happy" "Happiness" the hat said "in that case you must be in" he made a pause "SLYTHERIN!"

Ava stood up and walked towards the Slytherin table and sat in the middle of Isabel and Rosie. " Hey Harland, found your way to the train this year or did you have to get someone to fly you to Hogwarts like they had to last year to Denwood," Ava's best boy buddy Lani teased. " Oh shut up!" Ava said.

Ava had conversations strike immediately with the other students from Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson asked her what year she was in.

"I'm a fourth year. My school had only two houses. One for boys and one for girls. We also got to wear whatever we wanted. Just had to wear a cloak with our house symbol on it. Erigion was a leopard and Annatar was a black wolf. Girls were in Annatar ." she told everyone.

"We have school uniforms here. We get to wear whatever we want on the weekend." Millicent Bulstodge told her. "That sucks... " she muttered.

Ava noticed Crabbe was practically shoving food in his mouth, Ava held in her laughter.

"Hey Crabbe, do you have enough room in your stomach for all that? Or are you going to explode, because I would like to know in advance so I can back away." The amount of food going down his throat was more than Ava could eat in 3 days.

It took him about 5 minuets to chew, swallow, and reply with "I'm not gonna blow up!"

Ava started laughing at him. Crabbe got all confused and looked down at his plate. As if that was a cue Dumbledore stood up and gave his yearly speech. We had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. After what seemed eternity in Ava's eyes, Dumbledore ended his speech and excused them to bed.

Ava walked to the Slytherin dungeons with the Isabel and Rosie with the help of their new friend Pansy.

Author's Note : Please review. It does mean a lot to me!


End file.
